narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Madara's Disciple Vs The God of Nature
Jin Senju looked over one of the trees that surrounded him standing in the middle of a giant forest that went on for miles it was calm and peaceful it was almost like he could forget about all of his past problems and simply float away and never have to worry about them again. But that was only a dream knowing that he was to meet his contact here standing by one of his self made ponds he proceeded to merge with the water using Hydrification Technique. A distinctive swirling pattern rippled it's way into the earth's atmosphere, just mere yards away from the man made pool of water. The Sayuri Senju stood in place as it disappeared, her entire body covered in a set of dark black robes, reminiscent to the ones worn by Obito Uchiha during the course of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Her eyes were crimson red in appearance, taking the form of a unique pattern. She examined the pool with her eyes, conducting a careful analysis. Her eyes allowed her to see all sorts of things, chakra included, and she could very much tell that the man she sought was within the pool itself. She had been long since aware of his presence, ever since his departure from the Hidden Leaf. Her unique ability to sense the heart beat of others had allowed her to pinpoint his exact location without any further delay. "Jeen." Sayuri inquired, her face emotionless, almost as if she took no interest in his current behavior. "You know of my intentions of arriving before you like this. Come with me at once, or prepare to suffer the consequences." She declared, her tone as malicious as ever, signifying that she truly intended to end his existence if he were to disobey her orders. "Give me one good reason as to why I should surrender and head back to Konoha is it because the people are happy to see me, NO. But I know the real reason once Konoha figured out my true abilities they needed their tool back. After all that is all that we ninja are simply tools to be used by the Kage" Jin then activated his Byakugan and then he unsealed his Quarterstaff. Finally he released all of his weight and gravity seals. Jin then used Plant Release: A World Of Life which caused a giant amount of plants to erupt of of the surrounding area to turn the once beautiful forest into an extremely dangerous jungle to be used by Jin. Sayuri stood in place, allowing for a sudden breeze to blow through her black robes. Her luscious brown hair blew behind her, spilling over her face, and concealing her red eyes from vision temporarily. As the strands of hair moved back to their respective corners, a stream of black flames erupted from her left eye, at such blinding rates of speed, that the attack itself had been revered as impossible to evade. As her opponent was within radius of her eyes, the flames would almost surely hit their target. Channeling chakra into his legs he attempted to run to the side but Jin was not fast enough the flames managed to burn a lot of his leg and lower body. The second the flames hit Jin screamed in pain as he felt his blood boil and skin sear due to the intense heat of Amaterasu. Jin attempted and then tried to use his Plant Release: Chakra Absorption and Hydrification Technique to get the flames to stop burning. Sayrui remained stationed, her robes fluttering with the coming of the wind. A howling screech ensued, as the wind supplied yet another refined gallop towards her brown hair. She focused her vision towards her suffering victim, commanding the flames that had struck him in his lower body to spread throughout the rest of his body, and engulf him entirely. The flames were inextinguishable, though it may have been possible to annihilate the attack through chakra absorption means. Sayuri stood before her target, watching as the flames took over his entire body. Jin used Plant Release: Chakra Absorption to cover his body and absorb the flames but he was still aching from the attack. Jin then unsealed his Discblade and threw it at her while weaving a few hand seals to create a giant tsunami that flooded the entire area around himself. As Jin absorbed the chakra, he was simply placed under Sayuri's mercy. Collecting the woman's chakra allowed for her to gain complete control over them. Her chakra contained particles of her own metallic release iron, which clinged instantly to her victim's blood cells once they entered his body. Holding the tiger hand seal, Sayuri widened her eyes to see the burst in greater detail. "Good riddance." BOOM! Blood splattered everywhere, some of it staining Sayuri's shinobi sandals. She simply shurgged, leaving the scene.